


Won't Be Just Coming Over

by citizenjess (givehimonemore)



Category: X-Men Evolution
Genre: Abduction, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Dubious Consent, M/M, Scott's Birthday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-02
Updated: 2012-01-02
Packaged: 2017-10-28 18:33:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/310896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/givehimonemore/pseuds/citizenjess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Magneto abducts Charles to Asteroid M. Inspired by the "The Citadel" two-parter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Won't Be Just Coming Over

**Author's Note:**

> Title is from Britney Spears' "Toy Soldier."

He's in his locked study, a mid-afternoon calm settled over the room, when it happens. He'd long ago impressed upon Magneto the importance of not shattering his window every time he needed a covert entrance, and it finally, after several instances of trial-and-error, seems to have taken. (Possibly, it also helps that Charles has learned to leave said window unlocked, figuring it's high enough up that Magneto is the only person who might use it to get into the mansion.)

The other man is quiet when he enters the room, and Charles catches only a glimpse of purple before his head is being forced downwards onto the desk directly in front of him. He struggles instinctively, until a low, familiar voice speaks, scant centimeters from his ear: "Stop thrashing, Charles. You'll only hurt yourself."

"Magneto," Charles utters, and then his vision is obstructed, and he realizes that he's been blindfolded. He licks his lips anxiously. "What are you doing here?"

"Shush, Charles," is all Magneto says, and then Charles' arms are being moved behind his back, his body tipped forward and suspended with the fragments of metal on the various parts of his person. Magneto binds his wrists with what feels like thin chain, and then, without having to so much as bend, wraps a similar device around Charles' ankles, both knowing that Charles can hardly run away even if he had a mind to, but enjoying the vision of the other man bound from head-to-foot nonetheless.

"And now, to make sure you stay quiet ..." Magneto murmurs. He grasps at Charles chin and applies a coaxing amount of pressure. "Open up, Charles," he says, and Charles does, enough for Erik to fit the ball gag between his teeth. Charles makes a small grunting sound when he feels the device slide into place; he panics for a moment, and then relaxes slightly when he realizes that he can still suck in air through the holes in the gag itself.

"Pretty," Magneto says, and then kisses him on the temple. "Ready?" he asks, and Charles squirms as he's picked up, Magneto cradling him length-wise in his arms. The thought that 'I could stop you, right now, and you wouldn't even know what hit you' comes unbidden to Magneto's mind. He smirks at Charles, the other man's lips deliciously wet, and responds aloud: "You could. But you won't." Charles doesn't answer, and Magneto takes this as affirmation that what's happening is, at least in part, wanted by both parties.

He exits through the window again and then lifts himself into the air, the magnetism of the earth surrounding them, the air crackling with energy. His cape flaps around them with soft whipping sounds, and he holds Charles tightly, pressing him close, feeling the way the other man's pulse quickens as they rise higher and higher into the air. "Relax, Charles," he admonishes, and Charles whimpers, and he smiles.

As they rise out of the planet's immediate atmosphere, Magneto immediately grabs onto another source of magnetism, a small asteroid that floats, abandoned, just beyond the earth. As his feet lands on the solid surface, he absently wipes a comforting hand over Charles' forehead, as if to say, 'won't be long now.' Then he takes long strides towards the facility he built there long ago for another purpose, yet content just to use it for this, for now.

His own bed chambers in the facility are massive, owing to the notion that, once his followers had arrived and been sorted and their new mutant society thrived, he would need a place to retreat for privacy. Crossing the room and locking the door, for novelty, mostly, he sets Charles carefully on the expansive bed, the smaller man dwarfed by its size. Next, Magneto unbinds Charles' wrists with a flick of his own, and then reattaches each one to opposite sides of his headboard, stretching them gently. Charles is calm throughout the majority of the task, but then Magneto removes his gag, and he lapses into his usual negotiations.

"Magneto," he begins, and then seems to switch to a new tactic: "Erik," he adds. "Erik, please ..."

"You're beautiful like this, Charles," Magneto - Erik - tells him, seemingly ignoring his pleas in favor of running the pad of his thumb over Charles' red, red mouth. He presses the digit slightly against the tip of Charles' tongue and watches as the other man reluctantly suckles it, and then more fervently as Erik presses it further into his mouth. When Erik speaks again, his voice is deeper, more guttural: "I want you to do this to my cock, Charles," he commands softly. "I'm going to fuck your mouth; and when I'm finished, you're going to lick me clean. If you do what I say, I'll let you come, too. Does that sound like something you can handle, Charles?"

"Erik ..." Charles moans, and Erik takes that as his dubious consent. Soon, his own clothing has disappeared, the particles of the metal fragments he uses to shield his body from outside forces scattering, leaving him gloriously naked, his cock standing erect. Gripping it in one hand, he uses the other to cradle the back of Charles' head. Charles is waiting, almost eager to take Erik's dick into his mouth, his tongue immediately laving over the head, and then swirling around the first couple of inches, getting a feel for it.

At first, Erik allows Charles to set the pace, feeling the other man's throat constrict and open anew the more his mouth grows used to having Erik's cock inside of it. Then, as the sensations start coming to a head, Erik presses himself deeper into the warm wet void; Charles has no hair for him to grab onto, so he cradles his skull delicately, careful not to scratch or leave marks with his nails, while simultaneously using his grip as leverage to, in fact, face-fuck the other man. Charles, for his part, makes a good show of being skilled at this, though the wet, choked gasps he makes as spit and Erik's semen mingle in his mouth give away the secret that, really, he's only ever done this with this particular man.

Still, Magneto is merciless. At one point, he grabs Charles' head, the same moment that he shoves his cock forward and all the way into Charles' mouth. Then he pinches Charles' nostrils shut with two fingers and holds him in place. "Swallow around my cock," he commands. "Swallow, Charles." Charles obeys, his arms shaking, his throat constricting madly, and the rippling sensations are intense, and then he's coming straight down Charles' throat, and Charles makes little pleading, moaning sounds as it happens.

As the orgasm peters out, Magneto releases Charles' nose, and the other man noisily sucks in air for several seconds. Eyes half-lidded, Magneto coaxes Charles to begin cleaning him off, and Charles does, tongue lapping carefully around his newly-spent cock, sucking away droplets of moisture where it finds them. Charles starts to tongue his balls, but Erik pulls away before he has a chance to get hard again. "Enough," he commands, his voice remarkably steady. He reaches out and wipes the spittle off of Charles' chin. "That's very good, Charles."

Charles is still fully clothed, in a navy suit and a tie that Magneto tosses aside so that he can get at Charles' neck, mouthing along the other man's jaw and collarbone, bruising the soft skin he finds there with his teeth, making Charles groan. A large hand reaches down and squeezes between Charles' legs, finding a tell-tale hardness there. "Yes, Charles?" Magneto asks teasingly, laughing softly as he watches Charles bite at his lower lip. Then he leans in and collects Charles' mouth in his own, happy when Charles returns his kiss with equal fervor. He unzips Charles' pants, not touching the zipper, of course, and reaches down, fondling him purposefully. "What do you want, Charles?" he smirks. "Tell me what you want."

"I want ... you," Charles breathes pleadingly. "You, please, Erik, please ..."

"What do you want me to do to you, Charles?" His hand stills, and Charles lets out a small cry.

"Anything," Charles gasps. "With your hand, your mouth ..." he pauses and seems to collect himself a little. "I want to watch you," he says a moment later, definitively. "I want to see what you're doing, Erik."

Magneto obliges, slipping the blindfold off, admiring the way Charles' blue, wide eyes rake him up and down. A small smile graces Charles' lips, and it turns into another moan when Erik palms his crotch again.

"Do you want my mouth on your cock, Charles?" Magneto asks him, their gazes locked. Charles nods quickly, and watches the other man's head dip. His long hair falls around his face as he moves, the helmet having been removed in a show of rare goodwill, and Charles has a sudden urge to grab and run his fingers through it. His fingers wiggle a bit, his wrists still affixed to the headboard, and then he blinks when Magneto pulls away from his nether regions. "Erik, what ..."

Magneto doesn't say anything, but Charles watches as he unbinds his ankles, and removes his pants and underwear all the way, the garments disappearing over the side of the bed. Then, with the utmost of care, he folds Charles legs, rewrapping one with the chain, around both thigh and calf, and then finding, from somewhere, more metal with which to tie up the other in the same fashion. The result leaves Charles wide open and incredibly vulnerable-looking; though he can't feel the pressure in his legs, he shivers as he takes in Magneto's appreciative expression, the way the other man drinks him in hungrily.

He can, however, feel Magneto's mouth on his cock, the way his broad, pink tongue paints a stripe down the middle of it, and then back up again. Charles sobs a little in relief, and in his mind, he can see Erik smiling wickedly before he cups Charles' balls, pinching and rolling them gently in his hand, and mouths the length of his dick again without actually taking it into his mouth. "Please, Erik, please please please," Charles bites out, trying to wiggle and shove his hips forward, but Magneto merely laughs at him, enjoying his torment, so to speak.

"Are you enjoying yourself now, Charles?"

"Erik, damn it!"

"I'll take that as a 'yes.'" Pleased looking, Erik returns to lavishing attention between Charles' legs, and when he finally, blissfully, takes Charles' dripping member into his mouth, Charles lets out a soft howl. Erik wastes no time, deep-throating the other man, his tongue roughly curving around Charles' hard flesh. Only moments later, Charles comes with an almost soundless scream, and then sags against the headboard, panting, his eyes shining with unshed tears.

Magneto, licking his lips, pulls himself into a sitting position, and then begins to undo Charles' bonds, stretching his legs out carefully, rubbing at his softly chafed wrists, and toweling the other man off gently before nestling down with him on the large bed, wrapping Charles in his strong, bare arms. Magneto kisses Charles' temple again, and then makes his way to Charles' cheek and eventually his mouth, though it's a chaste melding of lips this time. Charles smiles at him when they break the kiss, and the corners of his mouth turn up, as well. "So does the team's birthday card and cake compare to this?"

Charles laughs softly. "Hardly. It's good cake, though. If you ever stuck around long enough before whisking me away to do wicked things to me, you could have had a piece."

Magneto shakes his head affectionately. They're silent for a while after that; occasionally, Charles moans and flexes his muscles where the other man is rubbing small circles into his back. Eventually, he sighs softly. "Should get back pretty soon. Don't want them to worry and actually send out a search team."

"No, we don't," Magneto agrees, but makes no move yet to rise. This part is always bittersweet, this having Charles so close and then having to bring him back so Charles can sit neatly in his chair and teach and pretend that Magneto is an enemy, an easy target for the frustrations and revenge quests of his pimple-faced X-Men, while Magneto weaves the same stories about the great Professor X to his Brotherhood. In the end, they will forever be at a stalemate. In the meantime, they have this, and Magneto knows he and Charles are both trying to pretend that it's enough.

After several more minutes, Magneto sighs and reluctantly untangles his limbs from Charles', and then plants both feet firmly on the floor and begins hunting for Charles' discarded clothing and shoes. Once Charles is redressed, looking the same as he had scant hours ago, save for slightly mussed clothes and what Magneto knows to be something of an inner glow, Magneto picks him up again, allowing Charles to wind his arms around the back of his neck this time. "Come on, Professor, let's get you home before curfew," he says teasingly.

Charles laughs. "As long as you didn't leave the window wide open again this time, I think we'll be good."


End file.
